ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2
It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 is the seventieth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Ben wakes up to find himself chained up to Ben 23 and Dr. Psychobos. Suddenly, Mad Rook starts to blast at them telling them to get back to work and Ben 23 threatens Mad Rook. Ben surprisingly grabs a shovel, saying Mad Rook is the boss. Mad Rook tells the others to continue digging under Warlord Ben's orders, but one of the workers questions the continuation to dig even though the key has already been found. Mad Rook tells him that Mad Ben says so and the workers continue to dig. Dr. Psychobos is tired of being chained up and sends out an electric charge that shocks himself and the Bens. Ben tells him to never do that again and Dr. Psychobos simply calls Ben a weakling. Ben tries to dial in an alien on his Omnitrix but it still doesn't work and Ben 23 says his Hero Watch doesn't work as well. Dr. Psychobos says he can fix up their Omnitrixes but they would need to escape first. One of the workers is on the ground due to the lack of water and Mad Rook calls for water. Mad Pakmar taunts the worker and spills the water in his face. Ben threatens Mad Pakmar and Mad Pakmar falls down a hole. Mad Rook tells them to get back to work and Ben says that the Rook from his dimension is his partner. Ben tells Mad Rook that he is on the wrong side but Mad Rook says he is on the "winning side" and walks off. Ben wonders what Dr. Psychobos was doing and Dr. Psychobos revealed he has taken the keys to the truck. At nighttime, Ben, Ben 23, and Dr. Psychobos all make a run for it and make it inside the truck. Ben and Ben 23 argue briefly on who gets to drive the truck and Ben starts to drive it after Dr. Psychobos tells them to go. Ben manages to start up the truck and drives off with it. Somewhere far away, Ben, Ben 23, and Dr. Psychobos found shelter in a broken Mr. Smoothy. Ben says that they aren't leaving yet but Ben 23 asks why since he is eager to leave. Ben says they must stop Mad Ben and asks Dr. Psychobos if he is ready to fix the Omnitrixes. Ben 23 asks where he is supposed to get the parts and Dr. Psychobos points to the truck. Back at the digging site, Mad Ben is yelling at Mad Rook for letting the Bens and Dr. Psychobos escape. Mad Rook says it won't happen again and Mad Ben is upset that Maltruant double-crossed him. Mad Rook suggests that the slaves stop digging, but Mad Ben angrily tells Mad Rook to keep them digging. Mad Rook agrees but says to himself that Mad Ben is only the ruler in this world. It's daytime and Dr. Psychobos has finished fixing the Bens' Omnitrixes. Ben and Ben 23 are reluctant, at first, to try them but Dr. Psychobos assures them it's safe. Ben decides to try it out and hopes to transform into Humungousaur but, when he tries to do so through activating the Omnitrix and selecting and trying to transform into Humungousaur, Ben 23 ends up transforming into his Humungousaur (known as Dino-Mighty) much to the shock of Ben and Dr. Psychobos. Ben tells Dino-Mighty to get him and Dr. Psychobos out of the chains but Dino-Mighty ignores the order. Ben tells him to just do it and Dino-Mighty breaks their chains. Dr. Psychobos then takes his leave and Ben tells Dino-Mighty to transform him into Humungousaur. Dino-Mighty transforms Ben into Gravattack and says he is now Orbit Man. Gravattack knows Dino-Mighty did that on purpose but Dino-Mighty says that he can't prove it. Gravattack hits the Omnitrix symbol causing Dino-Mighty to transform back into Ben 23 and Ben 23 does the same with his Hero Watch to transform Gravattack back into Ben. Ben and Ben 23 argue briefly but decide to head back to the digging site. At the digging site, a worker begs for water only for Mad Pakmar to taunt him. The Bens arrive on the scene and Mad Rook has his men prepare to attack them. Ben decides to transform Ben 23 into Big Chill who refers to him as Freezeghost. Ben tells Freezeghost to transform him into Rath but Freezeghost transforms him into Eye Guy instead, not knowing who Rath is. Mad Rook and the guards start to fire at Eye Guy and Freezeghost and Freezeghost grabs Eye Guy who fires his eye lasers at Mad Rook. Freezeghost manages to freeze Mad Rook ,but Freezeghost and Eye Guy transform back into their respective Bens and they and on a worker who wants water. Ben has an idea and asks Ben 23 to transform him into Bloxx. Ben 23 transforms Ben into Bloxx (referring to him as Build-A-Guy) and Bloxx transforms Ben 23 into his Dimension 23 counterpart of Four Arms: Handy Man. Bloxx lifts Handy Man onto the water tower and builds himself into a water reserve. Handy Man, knowing what to do, punches a hole in the water tower and the water pours out allowing the workers to have drink. Mad Pakmar is upset that his business is ruined and Handy Man asks if they can go home yet. However. Bloxx says there is something that still needs to be done. Later, Ben has just freed the last of the workers from their chains and tells them that they must fight back against Mad Ben. The workers cheer for Ben but, suddenly, Mad Ben appears and notices Mad Rook is frozen in place. Mad Ben blasts away the ice and Mad Rook promises to make it up to him. Ben tells the workers that it's the best chance to take down Mad Ben and the workers charge in for an attack. However, Mad Ben transforms into NRG and starts to blast at the workers. NRG says it won't be easy to stop him and Mad Rook starts to feel bad for the workers. Ben grabs Ben 23's Hero Watch and transforms himself into Rath. Rath transforms Ben 23 into an alien he calls Lightning Volt and the two aliens charge at NRG. Rath taunts NRG but NRG quickly transforms back into Mad Ben and Mad Ben transforms into Way Big. Way Big says he will show them how easily he can crush them and prepares to step on Rath and Lightning Volt. Rath and Lighting Volt barely get out of the way and Way Big starts to go after Rath. Rath manages to avoid getting step on and makes it onto the drill machine. Way Big destroys the drill machine but Rath manages to make it onto Way Big. Rath climbs onto Way Big's head and Lighting Volt shoots electricity at Way Big's Omnitrix symbol. Rath tries to pound on it as well but Way Big crushes Rath against the cliff. Lightning Volt picks up Rath and gets him out of the way of a cosmic blast fired by Way Big. Way Big tries to look for them in on area but Rath and Lightning Volt run from behind a building and transform back into their respective Bens. Way Big calls out for the Bens and Ben tells Ben 23 to transform him into Nanomech. Ben 23 is uncertain on who that is and Ben describes Nanomech. Ben 23 knows who that is and transforms Ben into Nanomech who flies off. Way Big spots Ben 23 and starts to go after him. Nanomech manages to fly inside Way Big and starts to fire blasts from inside. Way Big tries to get him out but ends up falling backwards and transforms back into Mad Ben. The workers cheer for his defeat and the workers rebel against the others. Nanomech transforms back into Ben and Mad Ben says that Ben cheated. Mad Rook appears beside Mad Ben and locks up his Power Watch. Mad Ben tells him to remove it but Mad Rook says Mad Ben isn't fit to rule this world and that the people were allowed to fend for themselves. Mad Ben is taken away but says they haven't learned the last of him. Ben is glad that everything is right now and Ben 23 is eager to get home. The Bens try to transform into their required aliens, but it turns out that Dr. Psychobos messed with their Omnitrixes so that they will explode. However, the Ben transforms into Grey Matter and Ben 23 transforms into Brainfrog and they both work on the Omnitrixes to stop the explosion from happening. Grey Matter and Brainfrog then transform back into their respective Bens and Dr. Psychobos is disappointed that his plans have failed. Later, Mad Rook and the workers have Mad Ben, Mad Pakmar, and Dr. Psychobos restrained and Ben tells Mad Rook good work. Ben tells Mad Rook that he is a natural born peace keeper and tells him to stop using contractions to make him sound tougher. Mad Rook considers this and Ben and Ben 23 transform into Clockwork and Techno-Bubble to combine together again. Clockwork activates his time travel abilities but they seem to not work. Clockwork and Techno-Bubble both transform back to normal and Ben 23 is upset to be trapped in that dimension. Fortunately, Professor Hokestar's dimension traveling Mr. Smoothy appears and Rook emerges from it glad to have found Ben. Rook says that he and Hokestar have been searching many dimensions for Ben (and Ben 23). Ben asks Ben 23 if he has learned anything and Ben 23 eventually says he is worthy of his Hero Watch if it only makes other people happy and there is a lot riding on what they do. Ben says he would've gone with "no chewing on Azmuth" but Ben 23's explanation is better. Ben and Ben 23 get into the Mr. Smoothy and leave the dimension. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Freezeghost, Handy Man, Lightning Volt, Brainfrog, and Dino-Mighty make their debuts. *Dr. Psychobos is left behind in Mad Ben's World. *Mad Rook realizes that Mad Ben is unfit to rule over his dimension and puts him in prison after rendering his Omnitrix inaccessible. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ben 23 *Mad Rook *Rook Blonko *Blarney T. Hokestar (cameo) Villains *Mad Ben *Dr. Psychobos *Mad Pakmar Aliens Used By Ben *Gravattack (intended alien was Humungousaur) *Eye Guy (intended alien was Rath) *Bloxx *Rath *Nanomech *Grey Matter *Clockwork By Ben 23 *Dino-Mighty (first appearance) *Freezeghost (first appearance) *Handy Man (first appearance) *Lightning Volt (first appearance) *Brainfrog (first appearance) *Techno-Bubble By Mad Ben *NRG *Way Big Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *This episode is a reference from the 1963 American epic comedy film, It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World. *At the beginning of the episode, there's a drill with the text "Wyatt-Derrick", which refers to the art director, Derrick J. Wyatt. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Woo Kim Category:Time War Arc Category:Mad Ben Timeline